nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Elisabeth of Lovia
Nice to meet and talk to you Enrico Pollini 16:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) : 16:28, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I have a nice family, don't you think so? ::Do you ignore the daily activities that happen between a man and a woman. Enrico Pollini 16:31, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::What the h*ck?! Dear Mr Pollini, she is a noble lady (a Princess, do you know), and you two don't even have a date until Saturday. Tss, 16:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Do you think that princesses don't do the regular thing, you know. And btw I don' t need a date for I begin with her - she isn't Catholic you know!5J's opinion Enrico Pollini 16:37, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::PS : She's a woman, she needs me :::::But you're Catholic, aren't you? Yuri, doe hem aub een muilband om ('t gaat hier ook om jou reputatie hé ) 16:39, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::English please , ben mer aant zieveren. (J : is de band van m'n DSC-H3 ook goed?) Enrico Pollini 16:41, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Tss. Enrico, I think I'll have a word with you tomorrow morning, and this time you won't be the little innocent Enrico I haven't forgotten what you've done to me this morning!! 16:43, 13 May 2008 (UTC) This morning, Dupon said something about not being to straight and looking for attention ... Enrico Pollini 16:49, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Did he? If I'm not wrong he said something about being gay too, and you/Enrico replied by saying "different". 16:51, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Inge called it different (Dupon more shared the 'against nature' oppinion). I believe it is a spectrum of bio-, psycho- and socio- LOGICAL matters. (no cultural fenomenon can be simply defined if you ask me) 16:57, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Pictures Where do you get these pictures from Dimitri?! Semyon Edikovich 18:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :She's the winner of some beauty pageant 18:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh right. Sorry I should have put the heading on myself. Semyon Edikovich 18:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, no big deal man . I just add them to make it a bit easier to edit :) 18:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You know Dimi, those pictures tell more about their selector than about their maker or subject. They are not only a window on the beauty that fills this world, but also on the Freudian desires that live deeply within you; they are a snapshot of your forbidden dreams. 11:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::This is what I hate about the internet; I can never tell whether people are serious or not. Semyon Edikovich 20:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I often say silly things but I always tend to say something meaningful in the process. My previous comment here was some Freudian jabbering but I think Dimi got my message. (turns to Dimitri) Isn't that so? 07:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Marry her It seems fit to ask her out first 06:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Andrew Ramsley, Prince of Glücksburg would like to ask Princess Elizabeth out on a date. ::I would find it a lot cooler if she dated a commoner. Or maybe a black lesbian? Progressivism is a duty! 05:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, aren't you lucky, Prince Andrew! She asked me to tell you she was okay with one date at the Grey Lounge in Little Europe. Play it smart Andrew :D 06:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Potential suitor The princess is such a lovely lady and it's a shame she has no-one to share it with. Perhaps she might like to date (or even eventually marry) Prince Karl of Brunant? HORTON11: • 16:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Good idea, but only as long as Karl is beautiful as well. Although, there's nothing wrong with being a bachelorette as well. Perhaps we should get some more people's opinions. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Karl shouldn't disappoint in looks, and since he is studying at BBU they wuld not need to go through a long-distance relationship. HORTON11: • 18:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Marriage The royal wedding should take place in January at Brunantstad somewhere. Princess Elisabeth has already accepted Prince Karl's request. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Great! Though I wanted Elisabeth to propose to Karl. :( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh well. It's already confirmed since Elisabeth accepted the request by Karl. Btw, Time, is there a suitable day for it to happen? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Er, I'm not involved in planning the wedding. I'm honestly not sure. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:58, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) It will be organised soon. I promise ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ''' 11:26, December 23, 2012 (UTC)